The Fateful Half Moon
by GlaceonsCrow
Summary: Other than this being my first story, this is basically a Prequel to the story that I'm going to write about the events after this.


Meow everyone! This is my first story on here in this series, and my first on this site, so I hope you like it! Also lots of hints and stuff dropped because of reasons. Kekekeke.

Disclaimer Eevee: IceKingGlaceon doesn't own anything from Warriors or Pokemon!

*From Bumblestripe's point of view*

I love Dovewing, I really do, she says she loves me back; but after all this time, I constantly feel like she is rejecting me! Tonight I'll make my point, tonight is the night.

It has been a rather uneventful day, Squirrelflight wanted me to help watch Dewpaw and Snowpaw train with their Mentors, Whitewing and Ivypool.

"Bumblestripe?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

She responded "I want you to go watch the apprentices train, so you can learn more about being a mentor when you get another apprentice."

I started thinking about Seedpaw, I really couldn't stop her, but I keep feeling guilty about it. Maybe i could have stopped her, maybe, just maybe.

I respond "Ok."

It was pretty uneventful from there, Whitewing was teaching them how to climb trees "You need to find a good grip on the trunk, and then keep finding them until you get to the top"

"Like this?" I hear a call from above me.

"Yes Dewpaw, good job! Snowpaw, keep trying, I know you can do it. Good start. Now keep going, almost there. See! I knew you could do it" Whitewing says.

"Good job indeed" I hear Ivypool chirp.

Eventually we went back to Camp, and it was getting close to nighttime. I share tongues with Ivypool a little bit, pleasant conversation about the prey. Afterwards I proceed to ask Dovewing on a walk, which she happy accepted "Of course I'll go on a walk with you Bumblestripe."

Brackenfur nods to me as we go by, and I do the same. The ginger tom's eyes gleam, I can feel them boring into me as I walk away. The Green-Leaf sun is warm on my fur, and I' guess on her's as well. We walk a bit, the sun goes down and the moonlight shines on Dovewing's fur brightly. I compliment her on it "The moonlight makes you look beautiful." She blushes and responds "Thank you."

We continue walking, and then we end up by the arch to the Jasmine clearing. We stare at the sky a bit, talking about memories. "Remember when I brought you here the first time?" "Yeah, it's as beautiful as the first time."The half moon continues to rise up in the sky. I pounce on her, we play-fight like we are apprentices. She wins it and teases me lightly "Keep trying" Right then then and there I start the plan. I look Dovewing right in the eyes and ask "Do you love me?" She responds with "Of course! I can't imagine being with anyone else!" I ask "Are you sure?" She nods.

I make my move, right then and there I pounce on her, I pin her down. She's surprised at first. Somewhat realizing what's going on she fumes "Fox dung! Bumblestripe what are you doing!?"

"I want you to prove you love me. I want you to mate with me." Her blue eyes twinkle with sadness "But…" I interrupt her quickly "You said you loved me, you said you wouldn't be with anyone else! If you truly love me you will be my mate." She responds quickly "It's.. It's not that." I begin to fume. "Then what is it!?" "I.. I'm don't think I'm ready for Kits."

Hurt sparkles in my eyes as I start to lose my mind. I begin by lightly encouraging her. "Trust me, you'll be a great mother!" I don't know…" Then I begin to lose control. "Well, I know you'll make a good mother, but you aren't going to stop me. I've waited so long! I have dealt with moons of rejection!" Her eyes sparkle in panic. Heh...

After a little bit of sharing tongues, we gaze at the half moon, it's about moon high, and as such, we fall asleep curled next to each other.

I dreamed of her, of our kits, finally it was about to become a reality, and I relished in it. We would be a happy family together.

I woke up before her, the sun was rising at dawn, so pretty. I lick her awake, "Wake up mouse-brain, we need to get back to camp for Patrols."

She wakes up slowly, then she stretches and we start walking to camp. We walk together, brushing flanks.

Soon I see Jayfeather, he's moving quickly as if he doesn't want to be discovered. He did have to go to the Moonpool last night, but isn't he a bit late? I point it out to Dovewing who is also curious, but we don't question him.

We walk through the main enterence, Birchfall nods my way. He knows what went down. Dovewing goes off to find Ivypool.

Birchfall comes up to me and says "I'm glad Dovewing finally realized what was good for her, you'll be a great father." I squirm uncomfortably away.

Dovewing comes over with Ivypool, who also noticed Jayfeather was out late. "We should keep an eye on him." Ivypool starts, "Agreed"

2 moons later..

"The Kits are coming early! Jayfeather, Dovewing needs you now" I hear yowling. I wake up, and realize it's happening!

I hear yelping and yowling, but i know Jayfeather will do his job.

"Congrats Bumblestripe, you have two toms and a she cat! All healthy." "*In whisper* Maybe that'll make her less crazy..."

"Dovewing, they are beautiful.." "What should we name the white tom?" "Whitekit?" "I like that. The smoky gray tom with white patches?" "Graykit?" "How about the Silver she cat with stripes?" "Silverkit?" "Basic names, and they fit well. I like them Bumblestripe" "Told you they'd be like you" "I love you Bumblestripe" "And Dovewing, I love you."

I hear a few cats yowling in the clearing, and so I rush out, and i am appalled at what I see...

Breezepelt and Heathertail, part 3 and the final part coming for you all! It will be... odd.. Enjoy.

It was the night of the half moon. Heathertail would hunt later tonight to get out of camp. See, she was really fawning over Breezepelt lately. She did her best to make sure he didn't know, but she figured he would anyway.

She needed more time to think, she needed to get out of the camp. Nobody would question her going out at Sun-high right? So she decided to go hunting.

Almost immediately, she bolted after a rabbit, it was quick, but she soon caught it, and scratched some earth over it. She another a little bit later and decided to collect her kill and return to camp.

Breezepelt was going to get himself a piece of fresh kill when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Heathertail enter the clearing. He saw her squirm uncomfortably as he held back a purr of amusement. Suddenly it dawned on him, he could exploit her.

The half moon was starting to rise in the sky as he secretly tracked Heathertail. Once she was away from camp he made his move, he surprised her, that's for sure. As she blushed red he flatly stated "Mate with me."

A stunned Heathertail gaped her mouth, thinking what to say. It dawned on her "Why?"

Quick response "You clearly are in love with me, why not?"

Heathertail timorously says "I don't think I'm ready for it.."

Immediately Breezepelt felt a rage, and as such he leaped on her and pinned down her small frame to a stunned gasp.

"Breezepelt, off of me! She yowled

Flatly "No. You WILL be my mate."

A look of uncertainty flashes in her eyes...

A few moons later

He waited neatly outside as Heathertail Kitted, everyone guessed they were his. They were correct, of course. But this was only step 1...

Kestrelwing beckoned him into the nursery. "1 tom and 1 she cat, bith healthy unlike the one who was still-born. I'm sorry." Heathertail pips up "I think we should name the black she cat Duskkit"

"I'd like that, and how about the black tom Shadekit?"

"Good name as well."

It had been 3 sunrises since Heathertail kitted, but with the moon rising he decided to execute part 2 of the plan. "Heathertail, Ashfoot, would you two mind border patrolling with me?"

In unison "Sure"

As the three walked down by the Thunderclan border, he knew he had to do it now. He quickly crushed down on Ashfoot's two front feet, causing a yowl of agony from her, and pinned Heathertail beneath him,

Briskly she blurts "What are you doing Breezepelt!"

"..." He once again forces her into a crouch, and rapes her on the spot. Blistering pace, no mercy, it felt less painful this time than the last time. But even more emotionally crippling. He went into a state of lust and pounded her furiously. Eventually the pain of the scratching barbs was offset by pleasure, and she lost control again and climaxed. Suddenly he climaxed in her to her whimpering.

After a few moments of panting he clawed her core viciously, to where she cried out in pain, before saying weakly "Please don't kill me..." he drew his claws across her muzzle, then her eyes... after a few moment of watching her suffer in agony, he clawed open her neck...

Meanwhile Ashfoot is still in serious pain and maimed from Breezepelt. But he soon turns menacing...

Ashfoot weakly says "Breezepelt, why do you do this?.. Make me and her sufferr... Why!"

"To get leader" he ambitiously says.

"Must you.. kill me..."

He then slashs her, after little response, her muzzle, then her blinds her. She just sobs.

"Why don't you end it..."

"Nighty night" slashes her throat, watches the blood pour out, and walks away with a grin and no regret.

Breezepelt returns to camp saying Thunderclan attacked his patrol, and that he was the only survivor. He takes Onestar, Whitetail, and Crowfeather to the bodies. They believe his story.

"With the untimely passing of our Deputy, Ashfoot, I must appoint a new one." Onestar begins.

"I say these words in front of Starclan so that our Warrior ancestors may listen and approve my choice. Breezepelt will be my new deputy."

I grin as I realize my plan worked perfectly.

The clan begins to cheer.

"We will... Need to confront Thunderclan tomorrow night at the Gathering..." says Onestar.

I'm I felt like this one needed a bit more detail, so I put more in.

The Half-Moon. Little did I know that tonight something...Different would occur.

"Leafpool, are you going to come to the Moonpool with me tonight?" I ask flatly.

"No, Brightheart's sick. I'm going to stay and watch her. ." She responds.

"Ok, well I'll be back soon." I say afterwards.

I proceed to leave while the sun sets. I smell Brackenfur as I pass and continue on. I reach the stream near the pool as the night sets in. Starts getting colder, and the earth gets harder.

"Mouse dung!" I yelp after hitting a rock.

I start thinking about the pain in my foot that I don't even realize Willowshine until I walk into her. Her fur feels warm, but I pull back immediately

"What was that for Jayfeather?.. One type of greeting I guess."

I mumble briskly and tiredly "Sorry."

"Where are the others? I ask.

"Dunno, haven't seen them. Rare for them not to show up.." She responds.

"Shall we continue?"

"I guess, no point in waiting for them."

We walk up the path and we make it there. As normal I feel it shining on my skin, wonder what it's like to see.

We both go down to it, I tap my nose in and all goes blank.

I see Yellowfang walking up to me. "Tsk, don't follow the other medcine cats Jayfeather, don't mess up. I know you're smarter than that."

"What are you talking about.."

"Don't play stupid with me Jayfeather, I know you are falling for Willowshine." She shows an image of her.

"I'll admit you choose well, funny how that works. But you know as well as anyone that there will be consequences"

"I know. But there is something to her I cannot resist."

"Well you're going to have to you fool, you can't..." She meows before disappearing.

The dream ends and I wake up. I stretch out and hear Willowshine walking up to me.

"How does the Moonpool look?" I ask her.

"Pretty, like you could see your future in it"

I get onto my paws and brush her fur, it makes me tingle.

"Did you have a weird dream?" I feel her gaze boring into me.

"Maybe" I say.

"Was it about me, because mine was about you"

I nod slowly, thinking what to say."Willowshine, I never thought I'd say this, but I like you. Alot."

She blushes "Oh Jayfeather, I've waited so long to hear that" she purrs.

I stutter while blushing, I try to use my tail to cover my face. "I..Don't know how to respond to that. I'm afraid."

"Who'd a thought independent Jayfeather could be scared?" She teases.

I snap "Don't make fun of me!"

"Another thing I need to change about you, your temper. I was just teasing you mouse-brain." She says flatly

"Oh... Don't act like you are completely innocent either Willowshine. I know you have a fierce temper." I respond smugly.

"I do have one, but it doesn't show all the time." She retorts quickly.

Silence emerges for a few moments.

I timorously ask. "Willowshine, do you truely love me, as I do you?"

She looks pained "Of course I love you Jayfeather. This came out now because for a while, I thought you hated me.. Since you yelled at me, I was hurt. But I recently realized you wanted to feel normal."

I interrupt "I've respected you since I found out Mothwing didn't believe in Starclan. Learning like that.. It made me respect you. I also enjoyed your kindness, i've never been really polite, or nice. But you have dealt with it, I like that."

She continues. "Tonight I finally thought I could get through to you, so I tried." She cracks a smile "And I think it worked."

I finally pop it, I blush as I say it. "It has, Willowshine, I love you, will you be my mate?"

I can feel her light up. "Of course I will Jayfeather!"

"I love you Jayfeather" "I love you Willowshine"

"Willowshine?" "Yes?" "Thank you for being my mate, and for making me feel normal." I curl up next to her, and she falls asleep against me.

The dawn sun rises. I can feel it's rays on my fur, I wake up tired. I gently wake her up, right then I come to terms that I got her pregnant.

"Willowshine, you're now carrying my kits." I say worriedly

She responds uneasily "We'll find a way, trust me darling."

" Bye Willowshine! "

It's the gathering. I smell Willowshine, and go by her to talk to her." How are you doing?"

She responds briskly "Fine so far, I live you Jayfeather, if I have to, I'll bring these Kits to Thunderclan and live with you"

" You'd do that?"

"For you, me, and for our kits? Any day." She says determinedly.

I touch my muzzle to hers. "I'll love you no matter what happens."

"So will I" she replies softly.

I hear her start to walk away, and so I then try to find spot for the Gathering. I find one next to Daily and Stormpaw. Though throughout the Gathering I am distracted, thinking about her.

When we get back, I head to the Medicine Den. I hear Leafpool following me, and so I turn around.

"Leafpool?" "Yes Jayfeather?"

I stutter." I f-f-finally f-feel what you felt for Crowfeather..."

I hear her gasp, then sigh. "For who do you feel it for..?"

I respond quickly "Willowshine"

I can hear her gaze bore into to me. Then she starts laughing at me. "I knew you were using you anger as a ruse!

I hiss."Leafpool! I mated with Willowshine! We are going to have Kits, it isn't a laughing matter.. I've finally come to the point where I forgive you fully."

She stops and I think she sheds a tear as I hear her sniffle.

I continue. "It made me feel normal, mating with her.. I just want to be normal... Now she is having my kits.. Our kits, and I fear for what might happen to her."

She says" Willowshine is a smart cat, she'll find a way. You chose well, Jayfeather, no matter how surprising this might be. She'll be OK, trust me Jayfeather."

I don't sound too satisfied as I say. "I have to believe you're right. Thank you, Leafpool." I touch my nose to her head in gratitude. I then curl up in my bedding, but I just can't fall asleep that night.

It's the day of the half moon. I am calming Dovewing down during her kitting. "It's hurts.." "It'll all be over soon, just one Kit left. "I soothe." Push Dovewing!" She yowls in agony as the final kit tumbles out.

"It's a she-cat !" She pants heavily. "Bumblestripe, you can come in now! I walk out of the nursery.

But I hear a yowl from the clearing's enterence. I smell a slightly pregnant Squirrelflight next to a very pregnant Willowshine. I gasp in fear. I hear Bramblestar ask what she is doing here.

"I was kicked out of Riverclan because I mated with someone." I gulp as she continues. "And that someone was Jayfeather.

I walk up next to her as the gasps continue. I stand there until Bramblestar says" Well?"

I reply. "Well what do you want me to do, decline it? I mated with her. We broke two codes because the bond of love is that strong."

More outcry as I continue." I love this cat, and she loves me, we just want to be normal for once and this is what we get? I don't care anymore. I love her to death, and whether you accept that or not, I don't care."

"Do we really need the looks like we killed a cat? Is loving someone that much of a crime?" I say loudly.

Nobody answers.

I can feel the gazes of shock bore into me as we pass, but nobody stops us from going to the Medicine Den. I bring her to my nest, she flops down tiredly into it, and I curl up next to her.

"They look like we did something horrible" Willowshine starts to cry.

I rub my tail across her spine to try to calm her. "It'll be OK Willowshine, trust me. If Bramblestar was going to exile us he would have done it already." I soothe.

Briarlight pips up "For what it's worth, I feel every cat should be able to find love. I don't care about that part of the codes. Willowshine, you're old life is gone, live this one! And Jayfeather, you'll be fine, just love and care for Willowshine and you two will go far"

"Wow Briarlight, I didn't know you were that wise. Thank you." I respond softly.

We curl up next to each other, her fur is warm as I fall asleep.

Half a moon later, most of the cats hate me. But I don't care because Willowshine is kitting. Leafpool decided to do it because I was a nervous wreck. I'm pacing around the nursery while Thornclaw teases me that I'm acting like any other father.

Leafpool comes out, and she tells me I can see the 4 healthy kits. "Jayfeather, I named 3 of the kits.

" Don't be mad, I named them because you are blind" I reply "I understand completely."

She starts talking " I named the silver she cat with a soft belly Softkit, I named the she cat that looks almost exactly like me Mosskit, I named the black she cat with silver stripes Duskkit, and I think we should name the Tom that looks like you Jaykit." I respond softly. " Beautiful names" I touch her muzzle with mine, I love you Willowshine, we'll take on the world."

She responds "I'd like that"

The end.


End file.
